El tren del lunes
by HungerGirrl
Summary: Sus ojos se cruzan de nuevo y Annie se siente más pequeña de lo normal, Finnick quiere tocar su mano pero retrocede un poco. Ahora los dos saben su nombre, y entonces el escucha su nombre en los labios de ella, Annie piensa que el está pensando que es una tonta y sus mejillas vuelven al color de su portafolio. One Shot. Basada en la cancion Jueves de la Oreja de Van Gogh.


_**El tren del lunes.**_

_Lunes 5_

Era lunes, como todos los lunes para Annie Cresta.

Annie era una pequeña escritora, tímida hasta la muerte, con una imagen frágil y pequeña. Pero había alguien, que hacía que sus mejillas blancas se volvieran del mismo color que el de su portafolio rojo. Cuando se subía al tren camino al trabajo, siempre se encontraba con él. Un hombre alto, rubio con cabello ondulado, bronceado y de buen cuerpo , sus ojos color del mar, hacen que las piernas de Annie se vuelvan de gelatina, que su boca se abra poco a poco y sus ojos tengan el brillo que le falta toda la semana.

Pero Annie es insegura, piensa que no es bella, a pesar de su cabello ondulado que cae por sus hombros cuando no lo amarra, sus ojos verdes y sus labios carnosos y rosados. Su piel pálida le da una imagen de muñeca.

Pero Annie tiembla cuando lo ve, por miedo a que el piense que ella es fea y no lo merece.

De pronto él la mira y ella lo mira también, sus ojos se cruzan, Annie suspira y se arma de valor. Después de 3 años subiendo al mismo tren para poder encontrarlo se levanta y se acerca a él.

_-¿Quieres sentarte?-_ dice el, Annie asiente y se sienta nerviosa, aún piensa que él cree que ella es fea así que los temblores vuelven, le pregunta su nombre y en que trabaja. Él le dice que trabaja en la industria de la pesca y no muestra mucho interés, lo cual la pone más nerviosa. Annie ve por la ventanilla y nota que pronto toca la bajada de Finnick. Finnick está nervioso, no muestra interés por miedo a quedar como un tonto, lo han lastimado demasiado y le duele.

Sus ojos se cruzan de nuevo y Annie se siente más pequeña de lo normal, Finnick quiere tocar su mano pero retrocede un poco. Ahora los dos saben su nombre, y entonces el escucha su nombre en los labios de ella, Annie piensa que el está pensando que es una tonta y sus mejillas vuelven al color de su portafolio. Ella se despide nerviosa mientras observa por la ventanilla como él se aleja. Finnick espera un poco y se vuelve para ver a Annie por la ventanilla, pero solo puede observar su mirada baja y avergonzada.

_Lunes 12_

Finnick busca con la mirada a Annie, busca y busca a la chica de porcelana a la pequeña y frágil Annie, quiere disculparse e invitarle un café, quiere pedirle que se conozcan para que se dé algo más que observarse en el tren. Quiere decirle que quiere verle no solo los lunes a lo lejos, quiere verla con él, en el cine, en una cena, en un altar tal vez.

Se levanta de su asiento y busca de nuevo, pero por primera vez en 3 años no la encuentra, recorre el vagón desesperado sin lograr encontrarla. En su interior encuentra un frío que le congela desde el pecho hasta el estomago. Regresa la mirada hacia la ventanilla, con la esperanza de que la chica esté ahí, a punto de subir. Vuelve la mirada hacia la pequeña mesa y ahora la ve en todos lados, sabe lo que le está pasando, el está enamorado.

_Lunes 19_

Finnick sube desesperado y se encuentra con sus ojos verdes, se ve más pálida de lo normal. Annie levanta la mirada y lo encuentra observándola, se ha puesto su falda más bonita, su blusa blanca más cómoda y se ha dejado el cabello suelto, en sus ojos hay un destello de cansancio, pero este cambia por uno de emoción. Los labios de Annie pronuncian el nombre de Finnick tartamudeando. Los dos se necesitaban y se extrañaban incluso antes de conocerse. Finnick se acerca y se sienta a su lado, le habla al oído mientras pasan por un túnel, Annie busca su rostro, pero la obscuridad no la deja, mientras el disfruta de su aroma mientras le habla al oído, le confiesa que la ama y piensa siempre en ella. Se pasa la estación en donde baja Finnick, pasa la estación en donde baja Annie. Pasa el tiempo y ellos están juntos. Sus manos se juntan haciendo una y el sentimiento de ambos es inexplicable, se sienten completos y al mismo tiempo felices. Bajan en la última estación del tren y entran al pequeño café que se encuentra frente a la estación. Hablan de su vida y su situación amorosa, las amantes de Finnick, los miedos de Annie y el miedo de ambos al amor. Nunca hablan de la enfermedad de Annie. Sus labios se juntan en un pequeño y tierno beso. Sus cuerpos juntos se sienten cálidos y acoplados. Nada más existe, solo ellos y ese momento. La acompaña a su casa y ella lo invita a entrar…

_Lunes 26 _

Llevan una semana saliendo y él sabe que ya tiene que confesárselo. Sube al vagón porque sabe que la encontrará ahí, pero entonces comienza a buscarla y no la encuentra, vuelve a preguntarse qué pasa, si ella se habrá enojado con él, o si la asusto al llevar las cosas demasiado rápido. Recuerda su sonrisa, y sus pequeños besos, su mirada nerviosa y algunas veces con miedo. Pero ahora es él quien tiene miedo, miedo de que ella lo deje. Finnick tiene miedo de quedarse sin su Annie. Vuelve la cara como la primera vez hacia la ventanilla, buscándola con esperanza en la estación, pero no ve a nadie.

_Lunes 3 _

Annie no mencionó porque su ausencia del lunes pasado, Finnick la ha presentado a sus padres y le ha propuesto que vivan juntos. La vida de Annie ha cambiado de un día al otro, hace años que no sonreía, hace años que no amaba, hace años que no vivía. Sube al tren buscándolo como todos los lunes y lo ve ahí, bostezando sobre el cristal de la ventanilla. Se acerca rápidamente porque sabe lo que pasa, como la primera vez que hablaron ella tartamudea su nombre y lo abraza. Annie a penas respira y siente como se hace pequeñita, quiere decirle pero no ahora, no ahí, aunque sabe que ya es tarde. Puede sentir sus suspiros sobre su frente y entonces vuelve la vista de nuevo y la obscuridad del tren vuelve, el tiempo se detiene y Finnick la besa, la besa como nunca la había besado. Le toma la mano mientras el túnel parece interminable, le encuentra la cara gracias a sus manos.

-Te amo- dice Finnick. Una lágrima se vislumbra en los ojos de Annie

-Te amo- dice Annie y es en ese momento que su secreto se descubre, el brillo de sus ojos se borra y sus suspiros se van apaciguando, sus manos van cayendo a sus lados, mientras Annie le regala el ultimo soplo de su corazón mientras su lagrima sigue cayendo de su mejilla.


End file.
